BEAUTY AND THE BEAST DOWNER CHARACTER ENDINGS
by TheObviousTroll
Summary: Ever wondered what became of the characters in Disney's Beauty and the Beast after the "Happily Ever After"? This document answers this question by picking up immediately after the end of the movie and assigning each character a hilariously tragic fate.
FOREWORD

One night, during an ordinary run-through rehearsal at my high school's production of Beauty and the Beast, I was super bored. I could have been reading A Tale of Two Cities and have actually done some schoolwork, but who the heck wants to be productive during musical season? I then laughed at the thought of the Beast starting the French Revolution. I began to write down how such a conclusion would come about. One thing led to another and soon enough, the entire cast of Beauty and the Beast was dead. Thus went the creation story of the Beauty and the Beast Downer Character Endings: a collection of imaginings of the various characters' lives following directly after the end of the original show with everyone having a sad, depressing, or just plain messed up demise. It became a cast tradition that at the end of every tech rehearsal and show day, at least one tragic tale would be read by me to any of the guys in the male changing room willing to stick around and listen to my incessant rambling. With that, I hope you enjoy laughing and crying at the fates of your favorite characters from Disney's Beauty and the Beast. SEXUAL AND VIOLENT CONTENT IS LITTERED THROUGHOUT. You have been warned.

-TheObviousTroll

BELLE & THE BEAST

Belle and the Beast (who was revealed to be the presumed dead Prince Adam) got married. Since Adam was a part of royal family and found to be alive, the Adam lineage finally ruled France as it had in days of yore. The people grew to love Adam's charm, benevolence, and handsomeness (which rivaled even that of Gaston). However, the more attention Adam got from his subjects, the more he craved it. He also grew to covet his wealth and power as he had before. Before long, Adam fell back into his selfish and arrogant ways. He allowed France's economy to be taken over by the nobles, clergymen, and bourgeoisie, an action that left the merchants, workers, farmers, peasants, and everyone else in the country poor, hungry, and powerless. Belle tried to talk some sense into Adam has she noticed his transformation, but it was no use. Because of her constant efforts to stop Adam, Belle was regularly subjected to domestic violence from her husband, so she constantly had bruises and gashes all over her body as a result. Then, on a day Adam was particularly irritable, he slashed Belle several times in the chest with his nails in a fit of rage, eventually killing her. He then cannibalized her raw corpse where it lay, completely giving in to his animalistic instincts. All of Adam's servants and court members fled the castle, but not without a few getting wrecked like porcelain plates in the ravine below. The people began to riot in the streets, for the French Revolution was nigh and everyone wanted the king dead. To remedy this, Adam would rampage through France's countryside and cities, killing anyone who threatened or opposed him. Then, after a day of killing, Adam was about to return to his castle when a whole gang of villagers sprung out of nowhere and captured him and roped him down. Adam was dragged to La Guillotine Where he was ceremoniously beheaded, ending the French monarchy for good.

LUMIERE & COGSWORTH

Lumiere grew bored of women after knocking up all the one's in France, so he decided to experiment with men to spice up his sex life a little. His first target was none other than his good chum Cogsworth. At first, Cogsworth was disgusted at Lumiere's coming on to him, but Lumiere's fiery passion, incredible suaveness, and marvelous style became too much for Cogsworth to simply ignore. After an intense period of self-denial and several unsuccessful attempts with Madame De La Grande Bouche, Cogsworth realized he reciprocated Lumiere's feelings. Soon after, the two proclaimed to the world their homosexual relationship. Then, on their romantic honeymoon in the Swiss Alps, the two prepared for their first sex in the middle of the mountains so they could become true boyfriend and boyfriend. Suddenly, a strange mutant jumped out and allegedly assaulted Lumiere. He was mauled to death, but Cogsworth managed to escape the attack relatively unharmed. Devastated at the demise of his newfound lover, Cogsworth took Lumiere's shredded remains up the Alps and buried them at the peak of Mount Blanc in Lumiere's memory. He wept, kissed, and masturbated at the grave site for several hours. Then, unable to deal with a reality without the light of his life, Cogsworth threw himself off the peak and was killed instantly upon landing in the trees 15,000 feet below.

BABETTE

Babette became a train off the rails after Lumiere came out and left her heart for dead. Unable to cope with the loss of her man to the gay disease, she spent about five years of getting drunk till she dropped. When she realized that wasn't enough for her to forget about her ex-lover, she turned to prostitution to fill the void in her heart with other men. However, she soon found there would be no one else quite like her red-hot lover. Then, one night, while Babette was servicing a 3:00am appointment, she doubled over from pain; and not the sexual good-bad kind. Her skin turned an ugly shade of green and her arms and legs became disproportionate. She grew goblin ears, razor-sharp fangs, and hideous black eyes. As it turns out, all the STDs Babette had received from her clients fused together to create one supervirus that was so powerful, it turned her into a disgusting mutant. Having lost all of her humanity at this point, Babette ravaged the whorehouse she lived in, savagely murdering everyone inside, and ran off howling into the night. She has not been seen since other than in a few blurry images taken by amateur photographers in the Swiss Alps.

MS. POTTS & CHIP

Ms. Potts, forever traumatized by her precious son Chip becoming a teacup, decided to do everything in her power to shield him from the evils of the outside world. She locked Chip up in the castle dungeon and founded Puritanism, a religion she forced Chip to obey. As penance for Chip's sins, Ms. Potts would leave him for days without food nor water and continuously beat him into submission when Chip would not pray. Then, one day, Ms. Potts found Chip especially naughty, so she bound Chip to his cot and began to cut off his fingers and toes, one at a time. Chip saw there was no other way out of this life, so, through a surge of divine strength, broke free of his restraints and wrenched Ms. Potts own knife from her hands. Raising the dagger above his head and damning his mother to Hell, he plunged the knife into Ms. Potts' right eye, leaving her to die an agonizing death. Chip used his newfound bloodlust, he enlisted in the resistance in the French Revolution under the alias "Gavroche". He was quite a successful spy before being mortally shot on the battlefield.

SALT & PEPPER

Salt and Pepper rejoiced at their return to their human form. Normally, they would have returned to their regular cooking duties at the castle, but due to circumstances involving Adam and his role in the French Revolution, they fled the castle along with many of the other ex-enchanted objects. Out and alone on the open road, the two missed their old days of cooking and experimenting with food, so they sought to open a little bistro of their own, but they had no money to fund it. Since they only knew how to cook, they decided to raise money by cooking and selling crystal methamphetamine. They also enjoyed many random buttsex adventures together. Their good reputation spread around Europe and they raised thousands. However, their luck soon ran out when they stepped onto the turf of a rival dealer: Walton Whiteford and his sidekick Jaques Pinkerton. They had the world's first Mexican standoff in Germany and both sides put up a good fight, but The Danger himself used his chemistry superpowers and blasted hydrofluoric acid from his eyes on our condiment friends, dissolving them immediately and ended their drug spree, but not before the two shared one last passionate kiss.

MADAME DE LA GRANDE BOUCHE

Madame De La Grande Bouche attempted to reboot her opera career, but everyone had forgotten about her existence. Opera was also a dying art because nobody cared to listen to people sing endless strings of vowels in a bullshit language for three hours straight anymore. Despite this, she was determined to get back in the game by any means necessary. Now, because of her time as an immense wardrobe, she had a disillusioned sense of personal body image and believed she was still obese. To remedy this, she developed a pattern of bulimia that ironically made her more fat. At her last known performance, she clocked in around 1037 pounds. When she belted the last high note, her dress burst revealing her sweaty and drastically enlarged breasts, scaring away the entire audience. After the disastrous performance, she laid naked beside the road in the rain and awaited death. Fortunately for her, a traveling circus came along and invited her to join the freak show. Seeing her life was going nowhere from here, she joined and was soon traveling all over Europe as "The Incredible Boob Lady." Every day she would lay nude in her filthy, cramped cage as people gawked at the unshapely mass of flesh that was La Bouche and often vomit at the sight and smell of her. She was also not fed very often because it was thought her fat could sustain her enough. Sadly, her body's immense fat content caused her metabolism to go into overdrive, effectively digesting herself until there was nothing left. Thus goes the saying: "It's not over until the fat lady develops an eating disorder."

LEFOU

When the mob heard the news that Gaston had fallen to his death, they all returned to the village, knowing the battle had been lost. However, Lefou could not comprehend the idea that his idol was dead, so he diligently stayed behind and searched the ravine for Gaston's corpse. After two straight days when he was about to lose all hope, he found a rather muscular arm larger than his whole body. Fearing the worst, he kept looking and found a second arm, and later a torso and a pair of legs. Before long, he finally found Gaston's rotting head that even in death had an arrogant smirk on its face. Lefou assembled the body parts and wept miserably beside it. After his personal vigil, Lefou packed away the corpse and trudged back to the village, no longer afraid of the woods as he once was. Upon his return to town, a proper funeral and burial service was held for Gaston be the whole town. Everyone mourned the death of their beloved town hero, but none were nearly as hysterical as Lefou. He was so devastated, he jumped onto the casket as it was being lowered into the ground and began scratching at the wood with his bare hands, desperately vowing he would find some way to bring his man-crush back to life. Lefou was ultimately buried alive, forever at Gaston's side as he was in life.

TIMMY THE TOWNSPERSON

 **WARNING: PARTICULARLY GRAPHIC CONTENT AHEAD**

Timmy the Townsperson was one of Gaston's biggest fans, second only to Lefou. After the funeral, he decided it would be appropriate to create a Gaston memorial museum in honor of the epitome of manliness. Timmy began scouring the town for as much Gaston memorabilia as he could get his hands on. He managed to gather several deer heads Gaston had displayed and tavern steins with Gaston's backwash. He even found a bunch of love letters addressed to Gaston from the silly girls. However, Timmy really struck gold when he entered Gaston's home. Not only did he nab a whole bunch of his most prized possessions; he found a mother lode of material in Lefou's doghouse beside Gaston's bed. Inside Lefou's little hut were stacks of sexual poetry and drawings depicting none other than Lefou and Gaston in every sex position imaginable. The drawings also implemented every fetish in the book, including inflation, furry, pony, baby/paternity/pregnancy, scat, genderswap, and many others Timmy didn't even know existed. However, Lefou's magnum opus was without a doubt an elaborate erotic fan fiction. In this story, Lefou wishes on a star wanting to be more like Gaston in every way possible. Then, Jiminy Cricket and Walt Disney come from the future and tell him he can be whoever he wants if he just followed his dreams. Shortly after they leave, Lefou goes to sleep and dreams his dream. Then, in the middle of the night, Lefou wakes up with a shrill cry of intense pain. He gets out of bed and his body begins to change. He grows taller, his shoulders broaden, his biceps bulge, his torso tightens, his neck thickens, his chin becomes more defined, and his face becomes beautiful with slick-black hair, very blue eyes, and perfect white teeth. His dream had come true: he had become the mighty and handsome Gaston-chan. Then, the door to the house opened, and Gaston entered. He stopped short when he saw Gaston-chan and began to weep with joy. Then, the two got naked and banged immediately, to which Gaston-chan exclaimed in his new deep-throat voice: "I'm getting fucked and sucking my own dick at the same time!" Timmy finished reading and found himself jacking along with the story. However, he came to a realization: He could never love Gaston like Lefou did. It was impossible. He was unworthy of showing his love to such a perfect human being and never will be since that human being was now six feet under. He knew he had to prove he was brave and strong like Gaston. He would prove to Gaston he feared nothing. Not even death itself. With that, he prepared a noose. Before he kicked the stool, he uttered: "This is for you, O mighty and handsome one." He died before the Gaston Memorial Museum was ever founded.

THE SILLY GIRLS

The Silly Girls (Laurette, Claudette, and Paulette) were in complete disarray after Gaston died. The sisters had so much unused libido pent up inside them, they had no idea what to do with it. In fact, it was so volatile that one night, after a few hours of excessive drinking, they ended up having an incestuous lesbian threesome together. The next morning, after coming to with their clothes everywhere and their bodies reeking of alcohol and sweat, they unanimously agreed the experience was "the hottest thrill ride they ever cummed on." With that, they decided to establish a top-secret sex club right beneath the tavern to create an orgasmic Utopia. Within a week, the joint was drenched in various fluids from the dozens of orgies thrown within every night. These were often accompanied by BDSM and animal cosplay. As the sisters kept sexing each other, their libido grew so high they could no longer tell each other apart. It became unclear whether they were themselves or another sister in the group. This dissociative identity disorder came to a head one night when the three were doing their usual routine and Laurette climaxed so hard, she was thrown into a murderous rage. She flung her sisters off of her, whipped out a knife, and attacked everyone in the club whom she thought were her "evil clones." The other sisters joined in the frenzy as well. Eventually, there were only the three of them standing bloody and naked with the ferocity of Cougars in their eyes. At that point, it was a duel to the death that would decide who was the real silly girl. Claudette was easily dispatched when Paulette vertically cut her from chest to navel. The room was soon ceremoniously decorated in Claudette's bones and entrails. Laurette and Paulette were surprisingly evenly matched as they fought. They clawed and stabbed at each other's nude bodies until Laurette shanked her sister in her stomach. The shanking did not stop Paulette as she picked up a stray piece of rope and garroted her sibling against a pole. Paulette, the last, true Silly Girl collapsed, knocking over a nearby hanging oil lamp in her wake. The fire caught and soon spread throughout the entire tavern, filling the place with the smell of smoke and burning flesh. Paulette could only stare in pain and utter terror as the fire slowly spread to the overturned barrels of black powder. The resulting explosion sent bits of burning wood and smoldering human everywhere, leaving nothing but a smoking crater. It has now gone down in legend that three spirits called the silly sirens haunt the ruins of the tavern, looking to get knocked up by their unrequited lover.

THE BAKER & HIS WIFE

After the events at the castle and everything returned pretty much to normal, the Baker and his wife returned to running their failing bakery business. However, they hoped to remedy that with one of the wife's latest concoction: a circular pastry with a little hole in it to wrap around your finger so it doesn't fall off. She called it the "dough circle." They went all in with the idea and immediately began mass-producing them using all the resources they had. Soon after, the entire flocked to the bakery to try the new product. Even though they all knew the bakery was total shit, they went anyway because absolutely nothing else happens in the town. As everyone chewed on the first bite of their dough circles, they began to grin and nod in approval. They were soon crying out that the dough circle was the perfectest pastry put together. That is, until everyone began violently vomiting blood and having gastrointestinal explosions at the same time and died in their fresh pools of excrement. The wife looked on in terror at the dysentery-fest, wondering what could possibly have gone wrong. She was certain they had remembered every crucial ingredient this time; they even remembered to bake it. She tried to get the attention of her husband who merely looked on with a devious smirk on his face. Upon her asking how this mess was caused, her husband produced from his apron a large bottle of deathsenic, the most potent rat poison known to man. He went on to reveal his master plan: to kill off the entire town to make room for his New Bread Empire he called the "Third Rye". As he went on about his quest for global domination, his wife smacked him across with his own wooden ladle, almost knocking him out. The two continued to duel around the kitchen using any kitchen appliance they could find. The battle took them to the massive flour mill where the wife successfully kneecapped her husband with a rolling pin. After he was crippled, the wife hauled his helpless body into the trough and assumed her position at the pole. Now that he saw what his wife was planning, the husband tried uselessly to crawl away, but it was too late: His wife pushed the millstone over her husband ever so slowly, giving him a long and agonizing death as the stone effectively grounded his body to a pulp. After processing what heinous act she did to her insane husband, the wife packed what little belongings she had and fled to London, assuming her maiden name: Ms. Lovett. There, she established her own bakery and pie shop, but her pastries were still total shit, so much so they earned the reputation as "the worst pies in London." Fortunately, she met a murderous and vengeful barber named Sweeney Todd of whom she became quite infatuated with. They even began cooking the barber's victims into their pies, a devilish dish that became surprisingly and ironically popular. Unfortunately, her good fortune was not meant to last. Through a series of peculiar circumstances, Sweeney accused the Baker's wife of killing his wife and threw her in the baking oven, leaving her smoldering and screaming until the flames burned her body to ash. The moral of the story: You can't make dough by baking bread.

MAURICE & MONSIEUR D'ARQUE (DOWNER ENDING FINALE)

After the whole asylum fiasco and her daughter was safe and sound (to his knowledge, at least), Maurice set off once more for the elusive science fair with his prized invention - the only one that's ever worked in his 50-year "career" as an inventor. As it turns out, on his last few ventures to the fair, he was holding the map upside down, so he was going in the complete opposite direction of the fair the whole time. Now that he realized his Alzheimer's induced error, he was confident he was going to make it and win first prize for the first time in his life. After a week into his journey, Maurice was quite exhausted. Riding his bulky invention became increasingly difficult as the path became steeper and rockier. He was also considerably hungry due to the lack of food in the woods during the wintery month. However, despite his hunger and fatigue, he pressed on, determined to get to the fair on time. Suddenly, one of his invention's wheels fell off due to the rough terrain, throwing Maurice into the snow and turning the rest of his life's work into a pathetic pile of scrap metal. Maurice knelt beside his beloved creation, cradled the parts in his arms, and wept bitterly. He also came to a realization: he was pushing 70 and had accomplished nothing fulfilling in his life. He had wasted away his precious life inventing contraptions that never worked. Hell, he barely knew what his new contraption was supposed to DO. But it was too late. He knew he was going to die alone and only be remembered as "Crazy Ol' Maurice". As he cried some more, he heard footsteps crunching in the snow. He turned around, fearing the wolves had come for his pathetic life, but alas, it was only a person. He looked like a jolly old lumberjack with a big beer belly, large hands, and a massive curly red beard. He also had a squat head with bright blue eyes and a happy little smile. The lumberjack identified himself as Lou as he shook hands with Maurice. Lou asked why Maurice was crying, so Maurice explained his story. Lou laughed heartily and said he could help Maurice no problem. Then, with a snap of his fingers, the parts of Maurice's invention levitated and reassembled themselves so it was good as new. Maurice was baffled and asked how such a feat was scientifically possible. Lou grinned and said a magician never reveals his secrets with a slight glint of mischief in his eyes. Lou also went on to explain that he had the power to make Maurice young again. Maurice could practically get a second life to get his shit together and live with purpose and success. However, the price for such a gift was any of Maurice's possessions Lou wanted. Maurice pondered this for a while and finally decided to accept Lou's offer. After the two shook hands, Maurice soon rose in the air and transformed. He grew thinner and the fluffy brown hair he once had in youth returned in full. Maurice touched down once more at a ripe 23 years old. After rejoicing in his new form, Maurice asked Lou what he wanted from him. Suddenly, Lou's happy and jolly body contorted into a black blob and morphed into a very familiar asylum owner. Maurice was in so much shock, he could only manage to say: "My God...it's-" before the asylum owner cut him off: "Yes, I go by many names: the Fallen one, the father of lies, the Prince of darkness, they're all the same. I thank you Maurice for taking me up on my little deal. Now, without further ado, I, Lucifer Satan D'Arque, will take one possession from you: Your SOUL!" Red lightning and banshee screams sounded as he said this and he immediately threw himself at Maurice. Fortunately, Maurice's new form gave him increased agility that allowed him to leap out of the way in time for him to take off into the woods, not daring to look back. D'Arque relentlessly glided through the woods after him. Maurice eventually escaped from D'Arque's view, but the latter never gave up so easily. D'Arque used his black magic to open a red swirling portal and summoned a soul to aid in the chase. Naturally, the soul he pulled was none other Gaston, who was now known as Ghoston. Upon receiving orders, Ghoston fled into the woods in hot pursuit of Maurice, leaving a trail of misty green in his wake. As Ghoston got closer to Maurice, he chanted with red eyes flashing: "I'm coming for you, crazy ol' Maurice!" Maurice ran even faster, all the while ducking under low branches and deftly overstepping exposed roots. At that point, Maurice had run full circle through the woods and back towards his invention. Maurice, about to pass out from the running, tripped over his invention and collapsed in a crumpled heap on the ground. Ghoston, having finally caught up with Maurice, grinned a perfect ghostly grin and prepared to dispose of his victim. Maurice covered his face with his arms and braced himself for imminent death. Suddenly, Ghoston stopped short just before reaching his target. Confused, Ghoston turned around and saw that his wispy tail was being sucked in by Maurice's invention. That was when Maurice realized what his contraption was: it was a mobile ghostbusters muon trap. Ghoston cried in horror as his spectral form was consumed by the trap; and then, there was silence. Maurice could only stare agog. He had won. He began laughing with hysterical joy and relief. Then, D'Arque's demonic form slowly rose behind Maurice, grabbed him by the shoulders, and plunged with him into Hell in a fiery inferno, with Maurice screaming in terrifying agony before being sealed in the Maison de Lunes down below. Everybody in the village continued about their lives as normal after all this, never noticing Maurice's sudden absence.


End file.
